five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Demolished
Desc. FNaF:D is a fan made game. Story When FNaF 2's Pizzeria was demolished the animatronics were left behind! The company replies that the animatronics are still in there but it wasn't safe for entry. 2 weeks the location was rebuilt and moved somewhere safe. The pizzeria has turned into a ruin now. A nightguard was supposed to hire there from 12 AM to 6 AM. Can anybody survive? Characters Demolished Freddy - He is heavily damaged with no right hand and his hat is a little ripped. He has no right leg and his head and left leg are damaged exposing endoskeleton. He starts in Kitchen before moving to Diner Room, Main Hall, Male Restroom, the hall and Party Room B before appearing in the blind spot. Put the mask up or shut off the lights otherwise he will kill you. Demolished Bonnie - He has no left ear and his entire face ripped off revealing a bunch of wires covering his left red eye (his right and left red eye can be seen if you look closely) and his foot is missing. He appears to be a little bit fine making him the least demolished. He starts in Party Room 3 before moving to Party Room 4, office hall, Party Room 1 and Party Room 2, crawling in the vent and appear in the blind spot. The player needs to put the mask up or shut off the lights otherwise he will kill the player. Demolished Chica - She has no hands and her upper part of her head is gone revealing the rest of her endo head. Her bib is shredded and her legs are missing making her crawl. Her cupcake is seen on her shoulder which is heavily damaged. A side of her hips are gone as well. She starts in Female Bathroom before moving to Main Hall, Kitchen, Dining Hall and Game Area before appearing in the Main Hall again (but in her 2nd position) and the Office Hall. Put the mask up otherwise she will kill the player. Demolished Foxy - He has no hand and his legs have giant holes revealing endoskeleton. His head is broken and tattered. He has no eye so the only eye is behind his broken eyepatch. He has no right arm shin revealing endoskeleton and if you view the back of his head there is a hole revealing endoskeleton. He starts in Parts & Service before appearing in The Main Hall. In the Main Hall he goes through 3 positions before appearing at the office. Shut the lights off if he's inside the office otherwise he will kill you. Demolished Golden Freddy - Hə įş hęąvıłý đämāğēđ. Hī§ hěāđ î§ hĕävïļý đąmãğëđ ēxpøšįňğ ëņđø§ķêľēťøň. Hīš řįğhţ hàňđ įş mį§šįňğ āñđ hę hąś māňý řįpś őň hïš bõđý. Hě řäřêľý äppěåř§ īň țhē øffįčë §ø pūţ țhë mäśķ ųp øř šhûţ țhë łığhţś øff ôțhēřwįšê hê wīľľ ķįłļ ýøų. The Toys Toy Freddy is now glitchy so he glitches up in random colours. He is an easter egg as he rarely appears on the Toy Stage and any other location that Demolished Freddy enters. Toy Bonnie is also glitchy. He rarely appears on the Toy Stage and any other location that Demolished Bonnie enters. Toy Chica is a glitch as well. She rarely appears on the Toy Stage and any other location that Demolished Chica enters. Mangle is very glitchy. She rarely appears in the Prize Corner and any other location that Demolished Foxy enters. The Glitch is also very glitchy as he rarely appears in any Party Room. This is known and said to be Glitch BB. Other Animatronics Gabriel - the main kid and true antagonist. He possesses a Fredbear suit that's heavily damaged with no legs and no arms. He appears in the office as his kid appearance in the minigames and drawings. His antagonistic form is Fredbear. He starts appearing on every camera on Night 6. He has a jumpscare that if you don't put up the mask or Shut off the lights he will rush to you and kill you. WeAreReal - He is an endoskeleton with the heads of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Cupcake and Golden Freddy. He is just an easter egg so he rarely appears in the two vents. He also appears in the blind spots so shut off the lights or put up the mask to prevent him from killing you and closing the game. Shadow BB - He only appears on the Toy Stage as a rare occasion. Lefty: he has no arms and his legs are out of place. He will start making G Major screech noises so put the mask up otherwise he will kill you. Mechanics Shut Lights Off - The 1st Mechanic to defend yourself from the animatronics. The room will turn dark. Wait until you hear an animatronic's footsteps meaning they walk away. Mask: the mask has now returned so put it on to defend yourself from the animatronics. Camera - use this to check in any animatronics that appear in the rooms. Flashlight - This can only be used on the office hall as the rooms only have a light that seems to flick. Locations Main Hall Office Office (Hall) Parts & Services (disabled) Toy Stage Prize Corner Kids Cove (disabled) Dining Room Trivia Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Fan Made Games From Skskssjsus